deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole MacGrath
Cole MacGrath is the main character of the video game series, inFAMOUS. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Jensen vs Cole MacGrath * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer * Cole MacGrath vs. Blanka * Delsin Rowe vs. Cole MacGrath * Electro vs. Cole MacGrath (Completed) * Michael Vey VS Cole MacGrath * Cole MacGrath vs. Misaka Mikoto * Cole MacGrath vs Nora Valkyrie * Phosphora vs Cole MacGrath (Abandoned) * Cole MacGrath vs. Pikachu * Raiden vs Cole MacGrath * Rubi Infiniti vs Cole MacGrath * Sailor Jupiter vs. Cole MacGrath * Evil Cole vs Scourge the Hedgehog * Shazam vs. Cole MacGrath (Abandoned) * Cole MacGrath vs. Starkiller * Cole MacGrath vs. Static Shock Battles Royale * Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Boss (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jack Joyce (Quantum Break) * Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) History Cole MacGrath was just a bike courier in Empire City,with his best friend Zeke and his girlfriend Trish. Then one package would change his life forever... Kessler, leader of the First Sons, had Cole deliver the Ray Sphere,which detonated,causing major damage to the Historic District and killing thousands.Afterwards,Cole had survived and soon found that he had gained control over electricity.Becoming the Savior of Empire City and the Patron Saint of New Marais,Cole battled various factions throughout his career from Empire City to New Marais. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Cole MacGrath *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *High School Graduate, College Drop-out *Former Bike Courier Powers & Abilities Electrical Powers Bolts *'Alpha Bolt:' high rate of fire, but low damage *'Pincer Bolt:' fires three bolts, but slow rate of fire *'Artillery Bolt:' greater damage and range, but slower bolt speed *'Magnum Bolt:' lightning blast with great power and speed, but slow firing rate *'Bolt Stream:' low damage, but firing rate and continuous fire Blasts *'Alpha Blast:' decent range and pushing power **Capable of pushing back rockets and thrown projectiles *'Sniper Blast:' long range, but narrow area of effect *'Detonation Blast:' sticks orb of electric energy onto target **Detonates if Cole hits it or shortly after *'Gravitron Blast:' causes opponents to float in the air Grenades *'Alpha Grenade:' explodes a few seconds after thrown *'Sticky Grenade:' sticks to target or objects **Can be controlled to bounce off objects beforehand *'Electrocution Grenade:' electrocutes target before exploding **Cole can use it to recharge *'Stalker Grenade:' hops towards target before exploding *'Cluster Grenade:' throws eight sticky grenades **Each have smaller blast radius than Alpha Grenade Rockets *'Alpha Rocket:' explodes on contact **electrifies human sized targets and conductive objects *'Redirect Rocket:' spiraling rocket **Homes in on targets hit by a Bolt *'Sticky Rocket:' seperates into three smaller rockets **Sticks to targets before detonating Special Powers *'Kinetic Pulse ' **lifts up target, then throws them **target or object creates a kinetic explosion upon impact **can effortlessly lift up cars *'Lightning Tether:' electical grappling hook that pulls Cole forward **Sticks to nearly any surface Ionic Powers *'Ionic Vortex' **Electrical tornado **Moves forward **Pulls in targets and objects nearby *'Ionic Storm' **Large bolt of lightning **Strikes directly in front of Cole Tesla Missile *Massive electrical damage to targets *Controlled by Cole directly *Can only be created with the help of a transformer box Lightning Hook *Pulls targets or objects toward Cole *Can even pull cars Induction Grind *Allows Cole to ride across electrical wires and train tracks. Static Thrusters *Allows Cole to slow down his descent Induction Launch *Can launch into the air with vertical wires or cars Thunder Drop *Creates a shockwave when he hits the ground *Can be charged up for greater affect from a higher height Healing Factor *Heals wounds over time *Recharging electricity will heal him faster *Somehow takes care of bullet wounds Electric Drain *Can drain electricity from objects containing electricity *Helps heal Cole's wounds and injuries *Must give full attention Radar Pulse *Detects electrical sources, as well as enemies and civilians Arc Restraint *Creates electrical shackles *Opponent must be on the ground before use Bio Leech *Drains victim's bio-electric energy *Gives Cole energy *Fatal to human enemies *Cole must overpower opponent before use Ice Powers *'Shatter Blast:' creates ice spikes and blasts them *'Ice Grenade:' freezes weaker targets and damages others *'Freeze Rocket:' freezes weaker targets, high damage to larger targets *'Ice Launch:' ice stalagmite launches Cole high into the air *'Frost Shield:' absorbs bullets and other projectiles and converts them into energy *'Ionic Freeze' **Ionic Power that freezes any opponents in range **Doesn't freeze any civilians... somehow 'The Amp' *Designed by Zeke. *Channels his electricity for more powerful melee attacks *Ultra moves capable of killing ordinary humans Other Abilities Expert at Parkour *Can keep perfect balance on wires *Can climb up objects and buildings without fear of exhaustion or losing his grip Endurance *Survived being hit and run over by a truck with only minor bruising before the blast *Can survive gunfire, explosions, hits from massive creatures, and ice attacks *Struck by a falling steel beam, was only knocked unconsious *Extremely high resistance to electricity (survive thunderbolts five times hotter than the sun's surface) Feats *Taken on six factions *Defeated Sasha, Alden Tate, David Warner, Joseph Bertrand, and Lucy Kuo *Defeated his future-self, Kessler (Who can manipulate White lightning) *Survived the Empire City quarantine, a military invasion, and the Militia's occupation *Successfully stopped the Beast and the plague with the RFI *Once sunk aircraft carriers with lightning bolts (former peak, pre-Beast) *Has an incredible healing factor *Had strong endurance even before the Blast *Can recharge almost without limit while in a thunderstorm Faults *Defeated by and had some powers taken by the Beast **Drained of former peak strength, and access to abilities, most needing to be restored, others lost like his Gigawatt Blades *Large bodies of water are a fatal weakness *Cannot blast through fences, gates, cages, and other metal obstructions *Heroic morality makes his job harder *Lacking in combat experience (career spanned under a year at most) *Needs to recharge to maintain powers and healing factor *Still as killable as a normal human with enough gunfire, explosives, headshots, etc *While he is invulnerable to electricity he can be harmed by White lightning (such as against Kessler) Quotes Electro vs. Cole MacGrath *''"Nice outfit. *scoffs* Surprised you're not wearing yellow underwear."'' (to Electro after looking at his costume) *''"Cole MacGrath. And who are you supposed to be? The Shocker?"'' (to Electro after he asks him his name) *''"I suppose you’re right... though I suppose the same could be said about you. Why else do you think they call me Electric Man?"'' (after Electro taunts Cole about taking him on with electricity) *''"You’re jealous. I bet you wish you could do that."'' (after Electro calls his abilities "cute tricks") *''"No, please, go on. I’m sure you had an excellent point you were about to make."'' (after escaping from an electrical net while Electro was giving a speech) *''"Well in that case... who said that I can only use electricity?"'' (after Electro states he is a master of electricity) *''"No way in hell, bolt boy."'' (after breaking free from electro carbon atoms) *''"Making excuses, are we?"'' (after Electro states Cole is nothing before Spider-Man) *''"Oh crap! How am I going to fish that out?"'' (after his amp is knocked into the ocean) *''"Either this works or I’m a fried Conduit."'' (while about to fall into the ocean) *''"Can’t stand up right now... lucky that didn’t melt my..."'' (after his lower body was submerged in water) *''"I’ll be drained... and if I let him turn into electricity and get away, I’m screwed. Gotta get him down and into the water before then... and to end this once and for all, I only have one choice..."'' (realizing Electro needed to be stopped for good) Gallery Evil Cole.png|Evil Cole MacGrath_with_teh_Amp.jpg Trivia *Cole's powers are based off of his canon heroic portrayal (no Evil-exclusive or Vampire powers). **However, he can still perform Bio Leech, which he has always had access to. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:InFAMOUS Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants